


Moving In

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You really want to live with me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #245 "invitation"

John was sitting on his bed, thumbing through a golf magazine he’d already read twice, when Rodney came in, halfway through a complaint about the incompetent idiots the SCG kept sending him. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it onto John’s desk chair, and started on his boots, then looked up, frowning, when John snorted a laugh.

“What?” Rodney demanded.

“You,” said John, setting his magazine aside, with a smile.

The scientist didn’t smile back. “Oh,” he said. “We didn’t really talk about meeting up today, did we? I mean, usually, you come to my lab, or we agree on whose room we’re going to, but I just… I can go, if you want.”

“No,” John said quickly. He caught Rodney’s wrist, tugging him closer, then held on, thumb stroking over his pulse-point. “I want you to stay. I want you to come here whenever you want. Actually, I want you to think about moving in.”

“Please,” Rodney scoffed. “I’m not moving in when you’ve still got this child-sized bed. We’ll move into _my_ room.”

John grinned. “If you insist.”

“Wait, I didn’t—” Rodney began, then stopped. “You really want to live with me?”

“It might be a little soon,” John allowed. “But I like having you in my space, Rodney, so I’m willing to skip ahead a little if you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said John. “Is that a yes?”

Rodney smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. “Yes. But we get a grown-up-sized bed.”

John grinned back. “Deal.”

THE END


End file.
